Kaito ga Uninstall
by TheBerkenstelClan
Summary: I havent written a story in a while, and I was listening to this, so I said "What the hell". No flames. This is fanfiction! Kaito goes Yandere. You dont like, you dont read.


"I'll pick this one." Master had said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked happily at the Vocaloid. Kaito was sitting in a chair, his bright blue eyes looked up at the man and he smiled, his head tilting as Master put his hand upon his head. "I will choose you… lets go. Shion Kaito."

Kaito felt like he was walking on air. He had been sitting there for a long time, no one wanting to care about his singing ability. Now, he is going to have a home. And a master all his own.

"Your singing does not improve on your own. But I believe in you. I know you will be great, Kaito." Master said, smiling

"Master…" Kaito said softly, looking up at him and smiling.

"Just get along."

"Get along?" Kaito looked up at him, a bit confused.

Yet this feeling was then crushed as Master opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Master! Welcome home, welcome home! Bath and dinner is ready." Rin Kagamine said

"Rin, don't bother Master." Len Kagamine said, pulling on his twin.

"Who is this?" Meiko asked, looking at the handsome male vocaloid.

"Give him some space, guys." Miku said, pouting

"Introduce yourself." Master said, pushing Kaito forward slightly.

"My name is Kaito Shion. Thankyou for welcoming me into your family." Kaito said softly as he smiled and blushed slightly

"Come on, Onii-chan! I'll show you your room!" Len said, pulling Kaito forward.

"Thankyou. Ah, you're so kind. Thankyou. I am happy." Kaito smiled, following him.

Though, in his heart, he was only lying. He was not happy. He hated the others. He finally got a home, and he has to share it. He tried pushing away his feelings, but couldn't any longer. His eyes portrayed happiness and his heart was filled with hatred.

Master had left for school and the Vocaloids were all in the living room, playing games.

"Kaito, wont you join us?" Miku called, smiling

"Onii-chan, you can be the icecream piece!" Len said

"We know you like icecream, Onii-chan!" Rin smiled

Kaito was in the kitchen, sitting in a corner, holding onto his knees and looking at the ground. He was breathing hard as he got up, staring at the knife set on the counter. He closed his eyes, saying to himself

"With these hands of mine, I shall remove them all."

He took a knife, closing his eyes

"There is nothing to hesitate about… I shall uninstall them all…"

Kaito opened the door to the twin's bedroom as they were playing a game together.

"Kaito! Do you wanna play? I am about to beat Len!" Rin said

"Nu-uh! I will beat you!!" Len said, rapidly pressing buttons. Kaito was silent as he shut and locked the door.

"Onii-chan?" Len turned around to see Kaito standing directly behind them. His eyes were emotionless and he held the knife above him. Len pushed Rin out of her chair, and was stabbed in the back.

"Murderer!!" Rin screamed, running to the door and had her hair grabbed by Kaito, he threw her against the wall.

"Onii-chan, stop this!" Len yelled as Kaito grabbed him by his head, holding him and cutting his throat open. He threw Len to the wall and then approached Rin.

"Len… Len, get up!" Rin cried, shaking her brother. He had tears in his eyes and his eyes were wide open, but as blood continued to pour from his slit throat, he could only cough blood as he choked his final words: "Rin….run…"

"Master doesn't need anyone else…." Kaito said, reaching for Rin. Screaming, the girl fled under his legs and ran toward the door, but tripped over the rug.

"Kaito-onii! Stop!!" Rin cried as her ankle was grabbed and she was pulled back. "Kaito!!"

"Master only needs me." Kaito said, holding the young girl down, stabbing her repetedly with the knife.

"Kaito! Stop!" Rin cried as she was stabbed. Everything started to get dark as she bled rapidly and her eyes turned dull. Her last breath passed and the Kagamine twins, deceased.

"Rin? Len? Are you two ok? I heard screaming." Miku said, knocking on the door. Kaito opened the door, not saying a word. "Onii-chan? What are you doing in---" Miku's eyes widened as she saw deep red blood all over the twin's yellow room. Then their corpses on the floor. "What!?" Miku screamed, running away from Kaito, holding the knife still. She ran to the hallway where the phone was. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she quickly pushed the buttons.

"Hello?"

"Master--" Miku screamed and dropped the phone as Kaito shoved the knife into her skull. He pressed the receiver button and pushed Miku off his knife, having some of the remaining chip from her brain. He took Miku by her pig tails and dragged her bleeding body to a closet, starting to cut it to pieces to put in.

"Hey, why is it so quiet?" Meiko asked, walking out and seeing Kaito with a knife and the head of Miku Hatsune in his hands. "K-Kaito!?" she ran to her room, shutting the door, and heard the lock break open as Kaito forced his way in. "Kaito, stop! We're friends!"

"I never liked you. I never liked any of you." Kaito said, walking to her. "Master only needs me…"

Kaito grabbed Meiko by her wrist.

"Stop!" Meiko screamed, punching and kicking him and stopped as Kaito grabbed her by her neck and threw her on the glass door. He started stabbing her back, making her scream. He then cut off an arm, turning her around to see her face. "You twisted psychopath!" Meiko screamed as she saw her reflection in the bloody knife.

"Say hi to the others for me." Kaito grinned, stabbing her face and throat, then cutting her body into smaller pieces, putting her in the closet with Miku. He then went back to the twin's room where their cold dead bodies were and did the same.

"What have I done…" Kaito looked at the residue of blood on his clothes and his family's bodies. "Has this what I have come to… I am sorry. But…" he grinned, and started laughing as he sand to himself.

"Kaito." Master said, standing at the door.

"Master," Kaito smiled, kneeling infront of him. "I did this for you. You don't need anyone but me. I see… I thought I was special… but…. I am not the only one you treat special… what was I to do? To make you look at me and me alone?"

"So you killed the others…"

"The fact that I was only one of the many Vocaloid in this house…. Is not comprehensible to me." Kaito said, looking up to him. "So I pretended to be a fool, not knowing what anger was… and the answer became clear… I uninstalled… the others. You… don't need anyone other than me right? So for the others… I… 'put them in the recycling bin'." Kaito said, bowing his head down. "Now, Master can focus on me… and me alone. I will be master's favorite. With no competition… Kaito can make Master happy… and will always be by his side." He said, smiling softly. The first genuine happy smile he ever had.


End file.
